thecworiginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil in my Blood/Transcript
BLACKWELL COMPOUND [Christopher is gaping worriedly at Charlie as she stands in front of him] Christopher: Charlie, what happened? [Suddenly, Thomas enters the room and greets Hayley] Thomas: [smugly] Charlie. Come to apologize for all your transgressions? [At the sound of his voice, Charlie turns and rushes toward Thomas aggressively] Charlie: Do you have any idea what you have taken from me? [She throws a punch at him, but he dodges it and grabs her arm, twisting it behind her back] Charlie: [screams in pain] AHH! [Charlie breaks out his hold easily by kicking him backwards in the gut before spinning and roundhouse-kicking him in the face. Christopher, furious at Thomas, twists the chains around his wrists to try to break free] Thomas: The very thing you sought to take from me-- the chance to raise our daughter. Your punishment fits your crime. Thomas: Your family was ruining her life! [Thomas vamp-speeds toward Charlie and pins her in a choke-hold against a nearby table, causing her to gasp for breath] Thomas: My family saved her life while you were off playing hide-and-seek in the forest! [Christopher, his yellow eyes flashing, breaks one of the chains binding him to the wall, just as Chaz starts to stir awake after being knocked out by Charlie earlier. Charlie headbutts Thomas in the face, causing his nose to bleed, and Christopher breaks the other chain, completely freeing himself. Chaz, realizing that it's about to get ugly, casts a spell to keep him unable to intervene] Christopher: [groans] Let me go! He'll kill her! Chaz: [frantically] He'll kill you! [Meanwhile, Thomas and Charlie are still arguing and fighting] Thomas: There's a very short list of people who've tried to take my daughters away from me, and you're the only one left breathing. Charlie: [enraged] Are you that delusional, Thomas? You cursed all of us! Every wolf that I fought for, everyone that stood up for our daughters. You took all of them away from their families! Thomas: Yes, yes, your precious pack, that family you chose over us, and in doing so, you chose over Hope and Hazel. Charlie: [stunned] Is that what you were planning on telling them when they got older and asked for me? That I abandoned them? [Charlie, more furious than anyone has ever seen her, breaks an end-table and uses the broken leg as a stake as she lunges for Thomas. However, Thomas takes the stake and throws it aside, watching frustratedly as Charlie jumps high into the air onto the staircase railing, which she uses as leverage to jump onto the balcony. She leaps over to where Thomas has appeared and starts punching him, which he dodges at vampire speed. Finally, she starts angrily shoving him in the chest, pushing him backwards as she yells furiously at him] Charlie: My parents left me! Yours turned their backs on you! Look at us now, Thomas! [She continues hitting him hard in the chest, but Thomas, suddenly stricken by the realization of what he's done, can do nothing but stare in horror at her as she screams in frustration] Charlie: AHHH! [Suddenly, Adalyn returns home and tries to intervene from below] Adalyn: Thomas! [Charlie ignores Adalyn's and keeps shoving Thomas in the chest] Charlie: They deserve something better than what we had, and all I have ever wanted for them is something better! [Thomas continues to stand there silently, which only makes Charlie more frustrated] Charlie: Fight back! FIGHT BACK! [Thomas's eyes widen as he notices something behind her, and when Charlie turns around, she sees Hope and Hayzyl slowly toddling over to them on the balcony, having likely heard the fight and become curious as to what is happening. Charlie's mouth opens in shock, and a wave of guilt washes over her face as she covers her mouth with her hand in horror. Below, Adalyn, Christopher, and Chaz watch sadly from the ground floor of the courtyard] Charlie: [overwhelmed] Ohhhh. She's walking. When did she start walking? [Thomas and the others remain silent, and Charlie looks as though she's on the brink of breaking down as she slowly walks toward her daughter. She finally picks up Hayzyl, too overwhelmed to remember she's covered in blood, and she starts to cry as Hayzylcoos in her arms] Hope: Mom? Dad? [Thomas picks Hope up and kisses her and then rocks her back and forth.] Charlie: [quietly] I missed it. I missed everything. [Charlie kisses Hayzyl's cheek as Adalyn, Chaz, and Chris continue to watch sadly from the courtyard. Behind her, Thomas is looking tearful as well, and seems to be guilty and ashamed of what he's done] Thomas: Everything is okay sweetheart. [Charlie puts Hayzyl down and Hayzyl stumbles over to her father] BLACKWELL COMPOUND [After the break, Charlie walks down the steps with Hayzyl, and Thomas follows slowly behind her. Chaz has broken the shackles from Christopher's wrists, and as soon as he's finished, he rushes toward his daughter and granddaughter to give them a hug] Christopher: What happened? Is the curse broken? Charlie: [tiredly] I'll explain later. I'm safe... for now. Thomas: [politely] Good for you. I'll have your bedroom made up. Charlie: [glares at him] The only way that I will stay under your roof is if I'm in a coffin. Thomas: [angrily] If you think I will allow my daughters out of my protection for a second-- Charlie: [firmly] What you'll allow doesn't matter, Thomas. Welcome to a 21st century custody battle. Moms win them now. [Christopher, wanting to prevent another fight, interrupts them] Christopher: If I may? The apartments across the street have recently been renovated. I might pay a visit to the management. [He turns to Thomas, who is visibly unhappy, and glares at him] Christopher: The fact that they will never be out of earshot should assuage your incessant paranoia. Thomas: So we are to listen as my daughters is raised by savages? Christopher: [scoffs] Because everyone here is so civilized? Carson: [to Thomas] Brother, you created the problem. This might well be the solution. [Charlie looks at Carson gratefully and nods] Charlie: Put the place in Christopher's name. [She looks over at Thomas and glares at him] Charlie: Thomas won't be invited in. [Thomas scowls in anger at this news, but he says nothing as Charlie, Christopher, Hayzyl and Hope walk away. Carson shoots Thomas one last look before he turns and follows them out. Chaz looks at Thomas with an expression that seems to say, "I told you so," before she goes up to her room] BLACKWELL COMPOUND Carson: You know, Elizabeth i'd rather you didn't play here. actually. All the splinters and dust. And the bats. Elizabeth: But there aren't any bats! Carson: I've seen no evidence that your uncle Thomas doesn't sleep here, hanging upside down. Elizabeth: Dad, was there a little boy who used to live here? Carson: Come along, sweetheart. We can discuss ancient history some other time. Elizabeth: Okay dad. BLACKWELL APARTMENT